Heroes for Hire
by TheGoddessKnight
Summary: AU. A Bounty Hunter's life isnt always easy. Especially when facing problems like late bills. Not made an easier when Hyrule is a cesspool of crime. R&R.
1. Money Makes the World Go ‘Round

A/N: Well, glad you chose this story besides the others. Before you read, I have some things to say. This isn't a normal Zelda story, this takes place in…cheap fanfare an alternate universe. Post apocalyptic, dirty, Gotham city like, whatever floats your boat. I don't own Zelda either, Nintendo does. Everyone else that I made up, well, their mine aint they? Enjoy!

_Money Makes the World Go 'Round_

A man with red hair leaned against the balcony's railing. A cigarette dangled from his lips. He looked up at the moon, full and bright. He lived in one of the smaller building in the city, nothing more than ten stories high. The entire city was made up of tall skyscrapers that usually blocked out the sky from view. Everything could be heard: gunshots, police sirens, and drunks, just that everything couldn't be seen. A thick fog always engulfed the city at night from the steam from the subways.

His name was Vincent, one of the cities lines of defense against criminals. A breeze blew which billowed Vincent's white trench coat. From inside the apartment, Link came to join his closest friend on the balcony. Link tightened his black leather jacket. It was always cold at night in Hyrule.

"No job?" Vincent asked Link.

"No." Link answered back.

"Fuck, we haven't gotten a job in nearly a damn month. The way the world is, you think we get one everyday." Vincent said in disgust.

"Not arguing with you there, but it isn't that bad, but the world needs heroes."

"Tell them to start here when you meet them Link. We got bills to pay and as much as I would like to be a 'hero', it ain't going to be for free. It's hard trying to take care of a little girl this day and age."

"So how is the fight for custody going against Crystal?" Link asked.

"Don't ever speak of that bitch. Why the hell did I have to marry her? She's manipulative, bitchy, arrogant, bitchy, self-centered, and bitchy. There is only one good thing ever came out of marrying her."

"Vivienne is such a sweet girl. Is she sleeping right now?"

"Yeah," Vincent turned to face Link. "Listen, you wanna go get a drink?"

Link shrugged. "Sure, maybe we can stop by Roy's."

"He better have some fuckin' work, that's all I know." Vincent said as he entered his apartment.

Link followed him inside and closed the balcony door. Vincent's cat walked slowly up to Link and rubbed against his leg. He stepped over the feline and went through the front door as Vincent was already knocking on the door across the dark hallway. As much as Vincent hated asking for help, he would do anything for his baby girl. A few seconds later, a pretty, young woman answered the door.

"Hey Vincent, is anything wrong?"

"Ashley, how you doing? No nothings wrong, just wonderin' what your up to right now." Vincent asked.

Link stared at the walls in the hallway. They were always dirty and stained. It's amazing that most other places were exactly like it, even Link's apartment building. Only the people who managed to steal enough from the hard working could get a better place than this.

"Not at all. Let me guess, you need someone to watch Vivienne for you. Am I right?" Ashley said, combing back a strand of her auburn hair back.

"Read me like a book. Could you?"

"Yeah I could." Ashley said. "Just leave the door open, I'll be there in five minutes."

"You're the best, see you later. Tell Chris I said 'hi'." Vincent said and waved for Link as he set down the hall.

Together they made their way to the elevator and rode it down to the first floor. Vincent lit another cigarette and exited the building through the glass doors while following Link outside. Link was outside in the parking lot as Vincent threw the cigarette away. They then made it to an old, black muscle car. Vincent dug into his pocket and produced a set of keys.

Vincent got into the driver's side of the car and opened the other door for Link. The car turned over and Vincent stepped on the gas pedal. They took off and Vincent turned into the street. After a few minutes of driving in the empty streets, Vincent pulled into a small parking lot. A neon sign reading _Al's Bar_ was a few steps away from the first empty space.

Link and Vincent walked in the bar and were greeted with rock music and cigarette smoke. The pair went over to the bar and sat on the stools.

A sexy redhead appeared from behind the bar with a smile on her face. She wore a simple white tank top with blue jeans. "The usual guys?"

Link nodded in response.

"Yeah beautiful." Vincent said. "Two of the causes and solutions to life problems Malon."

"Don't call me that." Malon turned around and poured two mugs filled to the brim and overflowing with foam. She handed it to the guys and then turned to Vincent. "Vincent, I have a question, do you still have that empty room available?"

Vincent took a sip. "For rent? Yeah I do. Why, you want it?"

"Just for like a month or so, my ex-boyfriend kicked me out." Malon explained. "Right now I need somewhere to stay. I hate staying at my mother's."

"Well, if your moving in, I guess I can't really charge you for rent…" Vincent said. "But please tell me your looking for better work."

"No, Vincent, I'll pay my share." Malon said. "And, right now this is all I have to support myself. We all don't fall into your business."

"Nope, not having it. I don't like having friends, especially beautiful women, pay me. Not to mention its money from a bar." Vincent sighed. "Just tell me when you're moving in."

"Ok." Malon said. Another customer waved for Malon and she left Link and Vincent alone.

"Perfect for each other." Link murmured as he took a sip of his mug.

"Come on Link, let's get going before Roy decides to give away a bounty." Vincent said, slamming the mug onto the bar.

Link finished his drink. "Let's go."

"Malon! Drinks on our tab!" Vincent yelled out as he rushed out of the bar.

They got back into the car and again they sped off. Link looked up to see how the buildings flashed passed as they rode. Link sighed and then stared at the road. They were nearly there. In even less time, Vincent arrived at a small building, actually a stone walled house. Although it was dwarfed by the humungous towers around it, that is where they needed to be.

Vincent parked on the side of the road and then they both got out. Boarded up windows and chain link fence, the house was ominous. They entered through the gate and Link knocked on the heavy metal door and then waited. A small intercom where the doorbell was supposed to be produced a voice.

"Who is it?" said a voice.

Link pressed and held the button underneath its speaker. "Link."

A buzzing came from the door and Link turned the knob to open the door. He went in and Vincent followed. The inside of the house wasn't as bad as what the outside made people think. It was nicely furnished but nothing top quality. The room they were in had a couch, television, and even a small bookcase. A small lamp was lit in another room. Together they walked toward it and into Roy's office.

That lamp led them to a room with a big man sitting behind a desk. This man was huge, his arms nearly three times as wide as either Link's or Vincent's. He had brown, balding hair and beady black eyes. It looked like the man was having a hard time breathing and beads of sweat gathered on his forehead.

"Can I help you two bounty hunters?" he said in a raspy voice.

The two sat down on the chairs before the big man.

"Roy, we need a fuckin' job, now." Vincent said bluntly.

"Sorry fellas, nothing but the top ten bounties are available at this moment. Came a little to late, had one that was right up your alley." Roy said.

"You have that police radio, take it out." Link said.

Roy grunted. "Why?"

"Obviously if there is any leads to any of those ten most wanted retard." Vincent said. "Now hurry the fuck up."

Roy gave another grunt and reached below his desk. He then rose back up with a black radio and placed it on the desk. He messed with a few knobs until he had the police frequency.

"_All units in 57th, we have sighting of Volvagia. Apprehend suspect before we get a hunter there." _

"_I'm on it, as soon as I finished with my donut."_

"_Get on it, time is wasting."_

"_Yeah, yeah, 10-4"_

"Lucky day after all." Roy said to both of them as he switched the radio off.

Link already got up and started for the door.

"Want those rupees as soon as I cuff her." Vincent said to Roy as he got up from his chair.

A/N: So, what do you guys think so far? First chap, so keep that in mind. Oh and review or else those teddy graham crackers your eating will spring to life and eat you. I have that power over them…


	2. Play With Fire, Gonna Get Burned

A/N: Ready for another go? Let's see what Link and Vincent are going to do.

Play With Fire, Gonna Get Burned

The ten-story structure was engulfed in flames. People were trying to escape the burning edifice while trying to save some of the things in their lives. Sirens started to grow louder as they neared the fire.

Not to far away, on top of a low, brick wall was a woman giggling, her red eyes showing great amusement. She stopped laughing and combed back her wild red hair that fell into her eyes. She jumped down and marveled once more at the fire. Her attire was revealing. A red top that exposed most of her stomach and a black miniskirt that hugged her hips and on top of that, long, black, boots.

"So, I take it this is your work?" Vincent said, leaning against the brick wall. "Right Volvagia?"

She looked to the left of her to see him staring at her. "Another bounty hunter? When will this city learn that they won't be able to catch me anytime soon? At least a good-looking one came. I am so tired of the hunters with large muscles yet all other aspects are inadequate." She smiled. "So, tell me, are you really going to try to capture me?"

"For the hundred thousand rupee reward? Yeah I am." Vincent said.

Volvagia gave a disappointed look before she kicked Vincent in the head with her heeled boot. Quickly, she started to run away.

Vincent fell back. He sat up as fast as he could. "Damn pyromaniac." He got up on his feet and took off after her with his handguns drawn.

Volvagia made a left turn into a dark alley. Vincent quickly caught up to her and made the same turn. The alley was long and Vincent almost reached his target. Unexpectedly, she stopped and turned to face him. Vincent slowed down and slowly walked up to her.

She looked into his red eyes and started to fondle his trench coat. "Won't you please let me go?" She said innocently. "I'll make it worth your while if you do."

At the other end, the car driven by Link blocked the way. Volvagia was surprised and turned back to see Vincent who cuffed her as soon as she did.

"Not this time sweetheart." Vincent muttered.

Link was in driver's seat. He took pride in himself in being a much more careful driver than Vincent. Unlike him, Link would rather live to see the next day so he never sped. Vincent was next to him, staring out the window with a cigarette in his mouth.

So Link and Vincent managed to catch one of Hyrule's most dangerous criminals. Good for them because now they have enough cash to pay the rent and buy some groceries. Link looked over at Vincent again to see him start to drift off.

Link smiled and turned his attention back to the street. Vincent should've never become a hunter. It isn't him. It was just a shame how one mistake managed to get Vincent down this path of his life. Then again, Vincent probably doesn't regret it.

So long ago it seemed to Link. Nine years ago they were both in high school. Senior year and everything seemed to go their way. Here Vincent was with his girlfriend, about to go to college and then assume his father's role at Aegis Corporation as CEO. But like most seniors at prom, things got a little too hot and heavy.

Nine months later, a married Vincent has a baby girl (a name he loves calling Vivi too) and his father basically disowns him. Another few months later, divorce and separation happened and Vincent finally became a hunter. Money is good, just no guarantee on living.

Now at the present, Vincent staying up long nights and risking his hide. He leaves his only daughter at home and every time he does it's a risk. Link doesn't have anybody. Just Vincent, his best friend. They have been through so much together; it's more like brothers.

Yes, Link has been friends with Vincent ever since their days together in kindergarten. It had always been a little tough for them being friends though. Link never knew his parents and was raised by his alcoholic uncle and Vincent raised by one of the most prestigious families in Hyrule.

Still, they managed to be good friends. Best of friends. Nothing ever became between them, not even to this day. It is no wonder why both of them are bounty hunters together.

Link stopped in front of Vincent's building.

Vincent shook his head and got out of his car. "Guess your picking me up tomorrow." He closed the door. "Later Link."

"See you." Link said and drove off.

A/N: Another chapter completed. I have two special guests with me for this author's note, Link and Vincent.

Link and Vincent walk in.

Me: So how do you guys feel about this story I'm writing?

Them: It's cool.

Me: and that's the end of that, tune in next time for more of the interview. Please leave a kind review at the door and I'll make sure no harm will happen to your fingers.


	3. The Two That Never Were

A/N: Well, another chapter. This one should be a bit longer than the others. Then again, I never know how long my chapter will last until I finish. So, sit tight and read away.

The Two That Never Were

Vincent rolled over in his bed. Someone was tugging at the blanket on him. He slowly opened his eyes and waited for them to focus. A young girl stared at him with the same red eyes he had. She clutched a white bear in her left arm while she pulled with her right.

"Vivi, what is it baby girl?" Vincent asked sleepily.

"Daddy, somebody is at the door." She answered innocently.

Vincent smiled at her and then sat up in bed. The blankets fell off him to reveal his muscular torso. He stroked his daughter's hair and got up. He took her hand and led her from his room and into the living area. It wasn't anything special, just a couch, TV, and an opens up right into the kitchen. Behind the couch there is even a small dining table, even though it is rarely used.

Vivienne sat back down on the couch and continued to watch her Saturday morning cartoons. Vincent went over the door and opened it up. Malon stood there with two bag of her stuff next to both of her sides.

"Malon, you came early…" Vincent said. "But whatever, it's cool. Make yourself home, since, well, it is."

Malon tried to restrain her laughing. "Vinnie, it almost noon. Then again, I'm sure you were up last night trying to catch somebody." She stepped into the apartment and looked around. "Love what you did with the place. Very Vincenty. So, where is my room?"

"You don't wanna stay in my room?" Vincent asked with a smirk.

"With you? Yeah right." Malon said. She looked over to the couch to see Vivienne. Malon already knew of Vincent's daughter since she and Vincent have been friends for a long time. "Hello Vivienne."

Vivienne gave a giddy wave of her hand.

"Fine." Vincent said. He began to lead Malon toward the last room he had that resided at the end of the apartment. He opened the door and showed a plain looking bedroom with only a bed with a closet. "There we go your bedroom. Personalize however you want. As for house rules, just watch out for the cat that's kind of ours and don't be a mess."

"You have a cat, you should've told me." Malon said.

"Why?" Vincent asked.

Malon whistled and a medium sized dog came from the front door. Vivienne was ecstatic upon seeing it but Vincent was something else. He shook off the surprise and regained his composure.

"Fine, whatever. I'm gonna go take a shower." Vincent said, leaving Malon to herself.

Three o'clock came and Vincent was dresses in his white coat again. He was heading toward the front door with a big bag over his shoulder and a cigarette in his mouth. Vivienne was at the couch, this time watching something about lions.

"Baby girl, want to come to the Laundromat with me?" Vincent asked.

"Can we play Street Fighter?" Vivienne asked.

"Sure." Vincent responded. Vivienne got up from the couch and ran over to her father. He unlocked the door and grabbed her hand. He turned around into the apartment. "Malon, I'm heading out. Do you want me to get anything?"

Malon came out from her room. "Vincent, how hard is it to walk to my room and ask me? Actually, forget it." Malon walked over to Vincent and snatched the cigarette from his mouth. "Give me your pack and your lighter."

"What? No, come on Malon." Vincent pleaded.

Malon stared sternly at him. "Vincent, you're setting a bad example for Vivi. Give me your lighter and cigarettes."

Vincent reluctantly reached into his pocket and gave her the green and white box of Kools. He reached in again to give her his lighter that was shaped like a sword hilt. "You suck."

"Oh, I know you would love it if I did." Malon said sarcastically.

Vincent hung his head down and left with Vivienne. Malon closed the door and looked into the kitchen.

"_Let me give him a little surprise." _Malon thought.

Vivienne was mashing the buttons on the arcade machine. Her green clad fighter on screen was jumping all around and throwing punches and kicks even if her opponent wasn't even near her. Vincent smiled at how his daughter took to the game. His character only stood still and occasionally shot out an attack.

"Sonic Boom!" Yelled out his character as Vincent defeated his daughter. Vincent took it real easy on her but she never did try to land a blow on him.

Vincent's phone started ringing. He reached into his pocket and flipped it open. He smiled when he saw the name on the screen.

"Link?"

"_Hey Vince. Look about tonight, I think I better do this one alone." _

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"_I have to do this alone. Don't worry about me. I'll see you tomorrow." _

Link hung up. Vincent looked at his phone as it were Link and mouthed a dirty word at it. He closed it and put it back into his pocket. Just then, the dryer finished.

Vincent inserted his key into the lock. Before he turned to open the door, he looked down to Vivienne who was carrying a box. She looked up and smiled and then Vincent opened the door.

The first thing he noticed was the heavenly smell that reached his nostrils. He placed the bag of clothing on the floor and tried to find Malon. Vivienne went off and placed the box on the table and then into the kitchen. There, Vivienne found Malon.

Vincent walked in to find her cooking something in a large pot. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Vinnie, about time you both came. You left so early and now you're coming at eight to six. I don't see how that's possible." Malon said.

"Care to explain what your doing there." Vincent said. "I mean, if I can ask you that is."

"Though I'd make us dinner. I know you Vincent and you cant cook for your life. What's the hardest thing you made Vinnie? Mac and cheese? Hot dogs?"

"Both?" Vincent answered. "Look, its hard enough making sure that macaroni doesn't get burned. I don't need you telling me that I can't cook."

Malon started to laugh. "Don't worry about it Vinnie. So, are you both hungry?"

Vincent's stomach growled and Vivienne was already looking for some cookies in the cupboard.

"Why don't you both set the table and I'll bring out my special spaghetti?" Malon said, pushing both of them out.

Vincent, along with a little help from Vivienne, began to place the plates until it was ready for three people to dine. Malon came as soon as they were finished with the pot filled with her delicious smelling cooking.

All three sat and began to have a normal dinner. Vincent and Malon talked about things while Vivienne started making a mess. They laughed and then they finished.

"Malon," Vincent said. "Well, since this is gonna be your home for who knows how long, Vivi and I bought you this." Vincent handed the box from the table over to Malon.

Malon opened the box to reveal a small cake.

"It aint much but we wanted to let you know your welcome here." Vincent said.

Malon looked at it for a few moments before she hugged Vincent and Vivienne. "Thank you. It's great to know I have a friend like you Vinnie."

"So, are we gonna eat it or not?" Vincent asked.

Link looked up into the moon. His eyes lingered there until another car stopped in front of the building that he was across the street from. He saw another wealthy person of society get off before the car they were in drove off into the parking lot.

He was waiting for someone. Someone he really wants to find. Link started to look around Vincent's car. Boredom ensures that anything can happen. Link went through the quarters stashed underneath the radio, the empty cups of soda, and finally he opened the glove box.

Looking inside, Link found nothing important. He dug through all the worthless notes and envelopes until he found a paper that was folded. Curiously, Link unfolded it to find that it was an old picture. A picture from High School.

Although it was old, the picture was kept folded so it was pretty much the same that it ever was. On the picture, Vincent was seen holding someone's hands, but who it was, was ripped out.

Along with Vincent, were Link and his old girlfriend too. Link smiled when he saw how happy he was back then again. He could almost remember the lilac smell of her golden blond hair. Her sapphire blue eyes were gorgeous in his eyes.

Link crumpled up the picture. He stared at the ball of paper before he unraveled it and smoothed it out. He folded it and placed back in the glove box.

A black limo pulled up in front of the grand structure. Link turned to see a man with fiery red hair get out. He spoke a few words with other people who were coming out and went inside. Link decided that that was enough and started the car.

A/N: Yeah, pretty big chapter. Hoped you all enjoyed it. I think I'll go start on the next chapter.


	4. Cowboys and Indians,

A/N: Aren't ya'll lucky? I'm updating this story first then _Love and Betrayal._ Mostly cause this chapter is nowhere near being finished and I like to write things like that first. It's random alright.

Cowboys and Indians, Not A Game For Children

Shots rang out in the air. Everyone was on the floor or underneath a desk or chair. The bank was being robbed. A big man, dressed as a cowboy, smiled as he spun his revolvers around and holstered them. He calmly walked over to the first cash register from the entrance, his spurs clicking on the hard wood floors.

"Mornin' there ma'am. Can ya get the manager and tell 'em I'm here to get me some money from the vault?" He said.

He was Goht, one of the few bounties with over a hundred thousand rupees on his head and to one of the ones that always got away. Reason is because no one ever matched his marksmanship.

The teller stood there, scared stiff.

"Ok, looks like we gotta this the lo fashion way." Goht said. He grabbed someone near him and put one of his revolvers to their temple. "Ya'll better hurry before someone like this here fella looses their life."

A man in a blue suit stood up. "I'm the manager, don't kill anyone. I will take you to the vault."

"Now that's what I call service." Goht said.

A large, tan skinned man appeared behind the manager. He only wore beige pant with chaps and moccasins. His upper body was covered in tattoos and he had a stern look on his face.

"Odolwa, why don't you escort him to the vault so we can get our money?" Goht said.

Odolwa nodded and began to follow the manager before the front doors slammed open. Link and Vincent calmly walked into the bank. Vincent had a smirk on his face and Link walked in coolly and indifferent.

Vincent raised his hand and pointed a finger at them. "There they are. Man, are we ever lucky to be in the neighborhood the same time these two wanted to rob a bank."

Link gave a small smile. "Well, I figured we get another job soon."

"Yeah but we just busted Volvagia just last week. We are lucky, that's all I'm saying." Vincent said.

"You two have a problem with us being here?" Goht asked.

"Let's see, you are worth quite a few rupees but with Odolwa too? That's a nice paycheck for us. So you see, we really like that you wanted to be here." Vincent said back to him. "If I were one of you, I'd turn the other in so I can get some cash."

Goht quickly drew and fired his revolvers at them. Vincent and Link ducked but Goht and Odolwa ran out of the bank. They entered a large, white pick up truck and drove off. Link and Vincent ran out of the bank to see them barrel down the street.

Vincent quickly ran to his black car and started it. Link dove in through the open window and they sped off in pursuit.

Although Goht and Odolwa had a gracious head start, Vincent's car had more muscle in his engine and was right behind them. The truck was nearing an intersection with oncoming traffic. Fearlessly, Vincent pushed the pedal harder and stayed on their tail.

The pick up just made it past the intersection without a crash. Vincent was about to ram into a blue civic before he swerved out of the way but still managing to stay on course.

Odolwa steered the car while Goht started to climb out of the sunroof with a rifle in his hands. He aimed down at Vincent through the windshield and fired. Vincent jerked his head to the right as the bullet shot through the glass and into the car. It lodged itself in his chair's headrest.

"Two play at that game, right Link?" Vincent said without turning to his partner.

Link crawled halfway out of the window with his handgun and started to fire at the truck's tires.

"Careful not to hit the gas tank, you'll blow those bounties and our rupees if you do." Vincent said.

"I'm better shot than you are Vincent."

Link continued to fire but none of his shots hit the tire. On top of trying to aim in a vehicle that is going 70 miles per hour, he has to dodge oncoming bullets from a rifle. Link finally decided to crawl back inside and take Vincent's semi automatic dual pistols. He aimed for the general tire area and started to let the rounds go.

One of the bullets finally was lucky enough to hit a tire. The truck started to swerve but it straitened up and continued. Sparks started to fly from the exposed rim of the wheel.

"This is some gay shit." Vincent said. "They aint gonna give up."

"Unless you got a better idea, we have to keep on their tail." Link said.

A smirk appeared on Vincent's face. "As a matter of fact, I do have an idea."

Vincent sped up the car until they were nearly touching each other. Bumper to bumper. Vincent kept one hand on the steering wheel and started to dig around in the back seat. He found something and brought his attention back to the road, with a double-barreled shotgun in his lap.

"Is there any firearm that you don't have back there?" Link asked.

"No RPG's. Those things are hard to get."

"Rocket propelled gerna… are you out of your mind?"

"Yes, where is your point?"

Vincent stuck his head out the window and his left arm. He aimed at the back window of the truck and shot through it. He then slowed down a bit and sped up toward the left side of the truck.

"I believe you now." Link said. Link then crawled out of the window and grabbed onto the truck's bed. He climbed up and went through the window.

He pulled Goht down and punched him straight in his jaw. Odolwa ha d murderous gaze on Link before his head smashed onto the steering wheel. With the truck still going, Link grabbed the wheel and placed his foot on the brake.

Screeching to a halt, the truck was inches away from a lamppost. Vincent stopped a few feet away and got out with two pairs o handcuffs with him.

"Never make me do that again." Link said through the rolled down window as Vincent walked up.

"Fine, I'll do it next time." Vincent responded.

Vincent and Link walked into the apartment. Link took a seat on the couch and Vincent, locking his door, made his way to the kitchen.

"Yo, you want a soda?" Vincent asked.

"No Coors?"

"Malon made me drain 'em and forbid me to buy anymore." Vincent said.

"Isn't she a bar tender?"

"Yeah, well… not anymore. She got a new job at…where the hell was it again?" Vincent stayed quiet for a minute. "Oh yeah…the Star Gaze agency."

"Isn't that the one…"

"Yeah, where we cash in our bounties. Don't worry though, she only a receptionist or something like that. She doesn't handle the criminals."

"I'm not but it sounds like you are."

"Shut your fucking face!" Vincent yelled.

The door opened and Malon walked in with Vivienne. Vincent came out of the kitchen with a sandwich and two sodas.

"Hey Link, Vincent…" Malon said.

"Uncle Link!" Vivienne said. She climbed next to him on the couch. "Daddy!"

"'Hey baby girl." Vincent said, sitting on the couch next to her. "So, what have you two been doing this morning."

"We managed to catch your escapade at the bank." Malon said. She reached for the control on the coffee table and flipped the TV on. The 5 o' clock news showed their entire chase. "I have to say, you two are something else."

"Look, I'd better get home." Link said. He got up and started for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Vincent."

"You won't stay for dinner?" Malon asked.

"No, sorry I can't." Link said. He opened the door and closed it after him.

Malon stood there in front of Vincent, looking sternly at him.

"Want a piece?" Vincent asked, holding his sandwich at her.

"Vincent, you could've been seriously hurt out there." Malon said to him, she sat down next to him and looked at him with a concerned look.

Vincent sighed. "I know but it's really the best job I have. Trust me, there isn't a time when I go out there and ask myself 'If I die, who will be there for Vivi?'"

Malon smiled sincerely and took one of his sodas.

"Malon, wanna go to dinner or something?" Vincent asked.

A/N: Ah, blossoming mushy stuff. What could be better? Robot monkeys but that's not the point right now. Make sure you leave a review and check back for another update. Be careful with the milk you're drinking, it has what I like to call "Fanfictionus Readus ToMuchus." Very contagious.


	5. I'll Be There For You

A/N: After beating Kingdom Hearts 2 and being in a car accident, I bring to you another chapter. Hope ya'll like.

I'll Be There For You

Malon was standing in front of the living room mirror trying to fix her earring. She wore a black dress that hugged her curves. She was a little taller now since she had on black heels. As soon as she was able to put it on, the doorbell rang.

"Vincent! Can you get that?" She yelled out.

No answer. The doorbell rang again.

Malon, disgruntled, went over and opened the door. Vincent stood there with a smile on his face and flowers in his hand. He wore an elegant white suit, of course using the same color he always wears.

"What are you doing?" Malon asked. "I know you have a key."

"I asked you out on a date. I'm going to treat it like one. Sure we live in the same place but didn't this make it feel more authentic?" Vincent said. "Besides, I had to drop off Vivi so it works out. Ready to go?"

Malon grabbed her purse and, with Vincent as her escort, left their apartment. The walked down the hallway and entered the awaiting elevator.

Malon turned her attention to Vincent, "So, where are you taking me?"

"I know this little Spanish restaurant. I'm sure you'll love it."

Malon stared long at Vincent, "Vincent, really, why did you ask me out?"

"Some question your asking me," Vincent retorted. "Think about it, you're very beautiful. I, of course, am handsome and well…"

"Well what?"

"Simple, I like you Malon," He answered. "And, I've grown to you. Guess living together makes us closer."

Malon smiled at him, "Where's Vivienne?"

"I left her with Link."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link sat on the other side of the table staring at Vivienne. She did the same with him and the two didn't break eye contact. Finally, after a few more seconds, Link started to wince. His eyelids came dangerously close to touching. Link's plan was to hold them open a few more seconds.

That didn't last long.

His eyes closed shut. Tears rolled down from his eyes for holding them open for so long.

Vivienne laughed in triumph, "Yay! I won."

"No fair, something got in my eyes." Link said, rubbing his eyes. He laughed and looked turned toward Vivienne, "What would you like for dinner Vivienne?"

"Ice cream!" She yelled out.

"Nice one. How about I make you some macaroni and cheese, with…chicken nuggets? Sounds good?" Link asked.

Vivienne nodded, "Then ice cream?"

Link smiled, "Sure, then you get some ice cream."

Link went to the kitchen while Vivienne walked over to the living room and hopped on the couch. She then dug around for the remote and turned on the TV. After flipping through a few channels, she found a cartoon show.

Link looked at his microwave. In its bright numbers, it said 8:27. He cracked his knuckles and continued preparing dinner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vivienne fell asleep on the couch. Link moved her to his bed and was busy reading a novel. The half-moon spectacles he wore started to slide off his nose. He pushed them back up and decided to mark his place. The doorbell rang and Link went over to answer.

Vincent stood there, "Thanks Link."

"No problem," Link answered. They both spoke in low voices. "She's asleep in my room."

Link stepped aside as Vincent went to get Vivienne. He stretched out his arms and yawned. Vincent came back with Vivienne in his arms, "You're a good friend Link."

"It's no problem Vince."

"See you tomorrow," Vincent said as he stepped through the doorway.

Vincent made his way downstairs. He walked out of the building and toward his car that was stationed right in front. He opened his door and brought the chair forward. Carefully, he sat Vivienne in the back seat and buckled on the seat belt. Her eyes remained close as he kissed her forehead and brought back the seat. Vincent climbed into the driver's seat and buckled up.

He placed the car in drive and started toward their building. Malon sat next to him, staring intently on Vincent.

"What is it?" Vincent asked.

"You love her a lot," Malon said.

"Of course, she is my daughter," Vincent replied. "Why shouldn't I?"

Malon leaned over to Vincent and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

A/N: Kind of a short chapter but ya'll like right? Remember to review.


	6. The Destined Two, If Only…

A/N: Bored, so I'm writing again. To Nonnahs, KH2 took me around a week and a half to beat. In fact, that is the reason I wasn't updating because I was devoted to finishing that game. On top of that I wanted the Ultima Weapon and Fenrir, which can only be received by defeating Sephiroth. As for the car accident, yeah…the car, not so good.

The Destined Two, If Only…

Rain poured down over Hyrule. Streets became slick and the temperature dropped. Link coughed as it became clear to him that sanding in the rain wasn't a good idea. Even with a situation as important as the one happening.

Apparently, someone decided to ice one of the biggest bounties in the state. What was confusing is that they killed them; surely the grand bounty over his head was enough to keep him alive. Bongo Bongo was a merciless criminal who always was able to escape police and hunters alike and amassed the giant bounty by simply doing one thing: killing.

"I hate this," Vincent mumbled under his breath. Both him and Link were at the Eastern basin, where Bongo Bongo's lifeless body floated down the river. They were on the roof of a warehouse that was situated nearby. Vincent followed the body downstream using binoculars.

"You came up with anything Vincent," Link said.

Vincent shook his head, as he did water flew everywhere from his hair. Unlike Link, he doesn't like wearing hats. "Not really. This has got me stumped. And to think this happened on such a wonderful day."

"Excuse me, you two." Came a woman's voice from below.

Link and Vincent leaned over to see a blonde woman near their age. The badge situated on her belt gave it away.

"Zelly!" Vincent shouted down to her. "Was wondering when you police were coming down here."

Zelda climbed the latter in front of her to the roof, "Do you know what happened here?"

"Someone died," Vincent said.

Zelda glared at him, "You were always the one to joke."

"Yeah, true," Vincent said as he kept his attention on the body. Seconds later, he removed the binoculars from his eyes. "I got it!"

"What?" Both Link and Zelda asked at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment before adverting their eyes somewhere else.

"Just like old times…well, here we have a dead Bongo Bongo," Vincent explained. "Supposedly, the right hand man to Ganondorf. With all that, I finally can come up with this one question. Zelda, how did you manage to reach detective if you need my help?"

"Shut up!" Zelda yelled. "Simply put, this has got me guessing and your someone who thinks far outside the box."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Vincent said. "Anyways, I think that Ganondorf has become a little too bold with this one move. From what I can come up with, this must be Ganondorf's work and no one else's. He must've killed off his own man, no other way to put this case right."

"How did you even come up with that? It seems just to…fictional," Zelda said.

"I have to agree with Princess here. Where did you get that idea?" Link asked.

"Exactly, there are no clues to point to any direction. How many people have died and no suspects ever have risen. To top it off, all of them were tied to Ganondorf in some way or another yet there was never any evidence to prove it. This is death of Ganondorf's standards and that is what lead me to that conclusion."

"You do have something," Zelda said. "But, why?"

"That, my blonde damsel, is the last unanswered question," Vincent replied.

"Maybe…something is wrong in the business," Link muttered. "Maybe Ganondorf found a rat…a pigeon…someone to get rid off before it got to the media."

Vincent yawned. Unfortunately for him, yawning in the rain was the best way to start choking up on the water.

"Why so tired?" Zelda asked.

"We should keep in touch more often. Malon is currently living with Vincent here," Link explained. "I think you know where I'm getting at."

"Shut up Link," Vincent said quietly. "They ain't nothing between us."

"Then explain that day you had me baby sit so you can go off with Malon."

Zelda smiled, "Well, Malon is a nice girl. I'm glad for you Vincent. I kind of wish we do keep more in touch. I almost have nothing on current status on any of you all."

"Except that 'living' tag instead of deceased," Vincent said. "By the way, you know Link here is single, right?"

Zelda stared down Vincent, "Face it, it's over between us. It has been for almost eight years."

"Just let it go," Link said, taking Zelda's side on the subject. "The world isn't perfect for any of us."

"Do you believe in destiny, Link?" Vincent asked, taking on a more serious persona. "Because I do and I stand by what I believe in. I believe that you two were destined to be with each other."

Link stared deep into his friend. He makes things so damn complicated most of the time. He looked over at Zelda who seemed as confuse as him.

"Both of you suck," Vincent said. He got up and headed for the ladder. Vincent climbed down and left Zelda and Link by themselves.

"What do you think of it Link?" Zelda asked.

Link sighed, "If it is true, then it hasn't been fulfilled. Look at me, now I believe in destiny. I hate you Vincent, life isn't a fairy tale."

Zelda climbed down first and Link followed. Zelda jumped off the last step and onto the ground. Link only just stepped off. Vincent stared into the river and didn't turn to look at them.

"Something wrong?"

"It's kinda like the calm before a storm," Vincent replied.

Gunshots rang out and instinctively Link and Vincent ducked down. Taking cover behind iron barrels, Link and Vincent looked at each other. Zelda still near them was pulled down by Link so she wouldn't get shot.

Vincent reached behind his back and pulled out to handguns. He ran into the dark, narrow, passages between buildings.

"He's going for a closer shot," Link said, peeking to see the gunman in front of them near the other end of the peer. He saw Zelda reach for the gun on the holster on her belt. "What are you doing?"

"I'm an officer of the law, what they are doing can get them arrested," Zelda said. Quick as lightning, she leaned over the barrels and took one of the men out with one shot. "I'm also the best shot in the force."

Link pulled out his own firearm and shot at the men. His aim was better than Vincent's but wasn't up to the professionalism of Zelda. He continued the hail of bullets but pain shot up his right shoulder. Link fell to the ground and held his shoulder with his left arm.

"Are you ok?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, only I just got shot!" Link said sarcastically.

The rain of bullets from the other gunmen suddenly stopped. Link heard a loud shot and then another. Soon all gunshots stopped and Link looked to see that the gunmen were lying dead. Vincent came from the darkness, twirling one of his guns with his finger.

"Tell me you didn't," Vincent said, eyeing Link.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Link grunted.

( . ) -----------\

Malon sat awake on the couch with the television on. Some type of infomercial was on but she didn't pay any attention to it. What was really on her mind, and nerves was how late Vincent is coming home. It was already nearing midnight and he still hadn't come back.

Outside, heavy rain fell on the city of Hyrule. The afternoon was more of a warm up for the big storm that night. Thunder clapped and lighting struck, it was a bad storm and worse for someone to be out in.

Lightning lit up the room for a moment and loudly subsided into the roar of thunder. Malon looked at the clock near the television. 12:11. How she was going to chew him out when he got home.

Little Vivienne walked silently into the living room and sat with Malon. She had a fearful look on her face. Malon looked down at the little girl who only sat close.

"What's the matter Vivienne?" Malon asked sweetly and concerned.

"I don't like thunder, when daddy is here he usually lets me sleep with him," she responded.

"Aw, don't worry I'm here," Malon said, embracing the small child. "I'll make sure your safe. We can both wait for daddy."

Vivienne nodded. She laid her head on Malon's lap and watched the television without any concern for what was on. Her eyes slowly closed and she fell into a serene sleep.

"Vincent, if your still alive I will kill you," Malon said, stroking Vivienne's hair.

The front door quietly unlocked and slowly opened. Vincent came in looking tired and hung his white jacket on the coat hanger next to the door.

"Where were you?" Malon asked quietly.

Vincent quietly walked over and took Vivienne. He cradled her in his arms and took her back to her bed. He came back momentarily, "I had to go to the hospital."

"Oh my God, are you ok?" Malon asked.

"I'm fine, Link was the one who got shot in the shoulder. I don't think we'll be able to patrol together any time soon."

"You had us worried," Malon said.

Vincent sighed and sat on the couch next to Malon, "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"I don't think sorry will cut it. What if it had been you that got shot? What if it was worse than Link's wound? What would've happen to us?"

Vincent looked at her with a puzzled look, "Us, what are you talking about? I know Vivi would be ok so that's that…"

Malon looked away hurt, "Oh, I see."

"Malon, look I didn't mean it that way," Vincent said in his defense. "I know what you're getting at. I have a lot to live for yet I'm in a dangerous job. I can handle myself."

"Still…"

"I would never leave the two females I love alone."

Malon turned and stared at him, "Love?"

"Kind of hit me while I wasn't looking. I love you Malon," Vincent said.

Malon gave a small smile, "I love you too Vincent."

Vincent leaded in and gave her a deep kiss, "I would never do anything that would cause me my life or put yours in danger."

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had a whole bunch of exams to do and with publishing two other stories. I know, no excuse. Don't, I should be on track now.


	7. Nice Sunday

A/N: _Heroes for Hire_ is a story that isn't as closely guarded as many others. For one thing, I usually never plan what to write. As of right now, this thing could be set to go on forever. But ya'll don't care. Nope, just want the action.

Nice Sunday

"Please, Zelda, I'm alright," Link said, trying to shake off the blond. "I got shot in the shoulder, not in the leg."

"Your still weak Link," Zelda said. "I just want to help."

Link and Zelda were making their way across the lobby and toward the elevator. Vincent had invited them over so they could have lunch together. Since the shoot off, Link had his arm in a sling, forcing him to be one armed for the time. Zelda pressed the button for the elevator and together they waited. Link had many things about him that kept him closed off to Zelda. His pride for one.

Link didn't like receiving help nor did he ask for it. He figured that if he couldn't do it by his accord, then someone else would do it. It's a good thing that he usually did does manage to live by himself.

Zelda sighed, she went through this a lot back in high school. It was almost the same story but he was much worse back then. At least this time he knew that his arm wasn't going to do any good in its sling.

The elevator came and they both entered it. Link, with his good arm, pressed the seventh floor button and the doors closed. He looked over to Zelda who was calmly humming a tune.

"You don't have to be with me everywhere I go Zel," Link said. "Its not your fault that I got shot."

"I know, but still," she replied.

The doors opened and they walked down the hallway. They stopped in front of Vincent's door and Zelda knocked. The door opened half a minute later by Malon.

"Hey guys, come in," she said as she moved out of the way.

Zelda walked in first followed by Link. Malon shut the door behind her and went back to the kitchen. Vincent poked his head from the kitchen, "Hey, just relax for a bit, alright?"

Link walked over to the couch and sat down. He let out a deep breath and looked over to Zelda, "Is it just me or are they a little bit more unusual than usual?"

"Definitely," Zelda retorted.

"I heard that," Vincent said from the kitchen.

Vivienne came from her room and stood in front of Link. She had a smile on her small face that could make any cold heart melt.

"Yes Vivienne?" Link asked sweetly.

"I'm going to start school soon," she said.

Link thought about it, summer was ending soon. Too bad it only existed as a term, a nice bright sun could help benefit the city.

"That's really nice," Link said. "You here that Zelda, Vivienne is going back to school soon." Link smiled and ruffled up her red hair. She laughed and sat down next to him. "Zelda, have you ever though of having children?"

"That's something I thought about. I would love some but I just haven't found the right guy yet," Zelda said. "I'm sure you haven't found the right girl either."

Link shook his head, "Nope, she still out there somewhere though."

Vincent started coughing. In between a cough he sputtered out, "Right next to you."

Link rolled his eyes. Malon came into the living room, "If you want, you could start sitting at the table. Lunch is almost done."

"I have one question," Link declared. "Why are we having lunch and not dinner?"

"I thought it might be better. Dinner seems to clichéd," Malon said.

Link and Zelda went over to the table and sat down next to each other. Malon had already set the table. She came in first and sat down with Vincent coming in with an extra large pizza. Link started laughing and Vivienne was jumping for joy.

"Are you serious?" Link asked. "A pizza?"

"Hey," Vincent said as he placed it in the middle. "This isn't delivery. It surprises me how much does Malon know about culinary arts."

"Be quiet, I'm not a professional," Malon said.

Link took a slice and bit a piece off, "Actually, this is really good. I actually believe that this isn't delivery. Far too good to be anything."

Zelda swallowed her piece, "Link's right, its good."

"Ya'll need to stop," Malon said.

After a few laughs and slices of pizza, it was already coming near five. Link and Zelda were trying to get out but Malon and Vincent managed to keep them a little longer.

"Really, Vince, I need to go home," Link said.

"And I have work tomorrow," Zelda said.

"Then leave, no one wants you here," Vincent said with a smirk.

Link sighed, sometimes having Vincent as a friend was tough. "Fine I'll go, come on Zelda."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I mean its fun having you guys here," Malon said.

"Yeah, but you guys have gotten weird," Link said.

Vincent raised his eyebrow.

"Yes Vincent, weird. You are weird now."

Link and Zelda went down the hallway.

"I hope that doesn't happen when I find a girl," Link said.

"They're just happily living together," Zelda said. "I'm sure if for right now anyways. When a couple starts, they have boundless emotions. Just give them a few days and they'll be back to normal."

"Sure hope so," Link said.

A/N: So like…If you want to submit an idea for this story, go ahead. I lost my inspiration and this chapter was a hell to write. Don't worry, I'll keep writing no matter what.


	8. Wake Up and Smell the Coffee

A/N: Uh… I guess I'll put it here too. Shinobi Kitten has gotten me to finish all of my stories. So, that means this one as well.

Wake Up and Smell the Coffee

Link arose from his simple mattress and sat up in bed, swinging his feet so that they touched the cold ground. He yawned and rubbed his neck. He gave it a crack and got up. He went to the shower and like most normal people, took a shower. Stepping out of the somehow immaculate shower, he went over to the sink and grabbed his toothbrush. He grabbed the Colgate toothpaste and gave it a squeeze, spilling its green/blue jelly-like insides onto the brush. He yawned and began to scrub his dentures while keeping his tired eyes on the drain. Spitting out foam and gurgling some mouthwash, he wiped himself off and walked out of the bathroom.

He dressed himself in his normal garb. A simple green shirt and black slacks, heavy boots that where hell to lace. Link, done with his morning routine, felt the tumble in his stomach and went to his modest kitchen. Chinese take out, pizza boxes, and Taco Bell wrappers overflowed from the garbage bin. Guess that meant that Link didn't eat home cooking most of the time. He opened one of his cupboards and grabbed the box of Lucky Charms. Strange choice of cereal… He took a bowl and went to his fridge. The low humming beast had its mouth opened forcibly and Link stood there as he grabbed the milk. He opened it and sniffed to see if it was still good. Deciding it was, he poured the white liquid onto his cereal and took a plastic spoon from the counter. Many lay there so it was just a matter of picking one at random. Didn't even mattered if you looked. At worst you'd get is a spork.

He sat down on the beat couch and flicked on the television. He gave a few clicks on the remote and found some morning time talk show. Probably Maury…

And then his cell rang. Link got up from his couch and walked over to the kitchen counter where his cell sat happily, recharging its hungry battery. He had to remember that those things caused cancer. He picked it up and held a few inches away from his ear. "Hello?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," Link agreed.

He played with the charger's chord.

"Really?" he asked. Another question, perfect…

He took his bowl he brought with him and took another spoonful of cereal.

"So I can come down today?"

He needed to get real food. Cereal, the same cereal, can get boring. You'd think after watching single men on TV that Link would get that.

"No problem." Link ended his phone call and leaned against the counter. He sighed and stated spooning more cereal into his mouth. He looked at the ancient black cat clock on his walls. As its tail and eyes moved with each second, Link figured it would be best to set out. He grabbed his keys and pocketed his phone as he walked out of his apartment.

Link pressed the button on the raggedy elevator. He rolled his eyes at the amount of vulgarity and profanity written on the walls. Want this sucked, looking for a good time, 25 dollars an hour, all of it was just sickening. The elevator finally dinged to a stop and Link stepped out. He looked over to the wall where the mailboxes were and passed them. He would check his mail later. Not like anything good was going to come from it.

Link took to the sidewalk and started walking. He was glad that he wasn't too far from his destination. He didn't have a ride or anything so if it were far, then good luck. Not that Link would've minded. He loved to walk. It gave time to think about things. About life. Work. That sort of stuff. And in related news, the weather was dastardly hot. Link had to wipe the sweat that dropped from his brow. Days were scorchers and nights were mercilessly cold. Talk about a great city.

He passed another hobo.

Sure a great city. Link blamed it on the Goddesses. They were the ones that let Hyrule go down the toilet. As far as he could tell, they should've just sent someone to stop Hyrule from becoming the dump that it was. Few people deserved to live life in such a hellhole. But there was a ray of light, a few actually, that brightened Link's days. There was his best friend Vincent, his daughter Vivienne. They were really some of the greatest people he'd meet. And Malon, she was as gorgeous as she was caring. Link was glad that she found Vincent. And except for Vivienne, all of them made some bad mistakes in life. Vincent and his relations with Lillian, Malon and her choice in men, and Link's own self-created destruction of the best relationship he had in his life.

He turned into a garage and walked up to the mechanic. "How's it going Shad?"

The mechanic, who was previously head deep in the open hood of some muscle car, poked his head out. He was a slim fellow whose glasses had seen better days. Link knew that Shad would much prefer to keep to his books than actual work. But, that didn't change the fact the Shad knew the working of any vehicle inside and out. That's why Link went to him when he needed something 'tweaked'.

"Oh, Link," he answered. "Didn't expect you this early." He wiped his hands on a greasy rag and motioned for Link to follow. "I know it took me a while to finish. You had some pretty farfetched requests. But…" he stopped in front of a blanketed object. "She's ready."

Shad unveiled what he had been working on. By Link's request, it was a black and green Ducati 1098 sport bike. Link had actually got something that had rolled off an assemble line. Brand spanking new but he needed something more from his bike. That's why he had come to Shad. To be blunt, the bike was around the equal of a tank, in terms of firepower of course.

Don't ask.

"She's a beaut," Link said. He went over to her and slid his hand over her sleek surface. The leather seat was top notch and the handlebars were grace under his fingers. He looked back to Shad, "You outdid yourself this time."

"It was nothing," he responded. "Now get out of here before I start toying with her again."

Link smiled and swung his leg over the bike. He started its engine and revved. He loved hearing the bike's anxiety to go on the road. It was only a shame that it would first be used to pick up some bread from the corner store. But it was better then nothing right? Link rolled her out of the garage and bid his goodbyes to Shad. He took off.

With the wind in his blond hair, Link loved every second on the open road. He slowed his bike to a stop at a store and kicked the stand for the bike to stay. He got off his bike walked inside. After a few minutes of browsing cereals, he took another box of Lucky Charms and took a loaf of bread. He sighed and walked over to the checkout when he bumped into… like it needs to be said.

"Zelda?" Link asked. He put his items on the roller thing. Whatever it's called. Closest is a conveyer belt. Anyways, "What are you doing here?"

Zelda smiled at him. She lifted the shopping basket she had, "Just picking up some of the essentials." Her 'essentials' were nothing more than a bar of chocolate. Hershey's. Good choice. Some ice cream. Chocolate. And… chocolate chip cookies. Some sweet tooth Zelda had. "I should be asking you that. I come to this place often. I've never seen you here."

Link forgot he was just driving around, not really caring where he went. He just stopped at somewhere at random. He chuckled, "Oh, well, I was sort of just… I needed some things."

And an awkward silence. Link's items came next for the cashier.

"Link…" Zelda said softly. "I know we haven't been on the best of terms for a while…"

"Yeah…" Link agreed. He didn't turn to look at her. He loved her. She loved him. But something… and Link knew it was his fault, broke them apart. Vincent even joked about how Link and Zelda was the perfect couple. Poster children for the single greatest couple. "It's my fault."

"Link, we both did it," Zelda said. She sighed. Her hand found his on the metal of the belt. "I just want you to know that I still love you."

Link looked over to her, "Zelda?" He was lost for words. There was a time when he would've done anything to hear her say those words again. And there she said it, after so many years, after a disastrous break up. With the cashier asking for her five something, with the line impatiently waiting for him to pay and move.

She turned away after he didn't say anything. "I never did stop…"

Link paid the cashier. After he stepped aside, Zelda paid for her things. He kept his head down, "Zelda… I thought you had moved on."

"I know I should've. Everyone told me too. And I thought I could… and I thought I did. But we ran into each other again. And, then I remembered all the fun we had together. And I should hate you after you broke up with me," Zelda said. She started to tear up, "I have to get home before the ice cream melts…"

"Zelda!" Link said in a whispered yell. She was walking away. She really wanted to make a fresh start. She really wanted for him to say something. She just wanted for them to be together one more time. Zelda stopped and turned. Link jogged over to her, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Zelda said coldly. She didn't mean it. There were caught tears in her voice.

"I never stopped either," Link said. "Loving you…"

She looked into his icy blue eyes. "Link…"

He opened the glass door, "Come on, you have to get home before the ice cream melts right?"

Zelda nodded. A small smile crept onto her face.

Link and Zelda came up to his bike. "So how did you get here?"

"I walk," Zelda said. "I don't live too far from here." She combed back some of her hair. The long, luxurious hair that Link loved to play with. She always kept it the same he loved it. Zelda really didn't have a clue why but she did. And maybe it was for that reason.

"Oh okay," Link said. He went to his bike and saddled it. He looked over to her. "Well, come on," he nodded for her to come over. "Your going to have to show me the way you know. I haven't a clue where you live."

Zelda looked at him with apprehension. So she slowly walked over to him and sat behind him. "You'll go slow, right?"

"If you want me too," Link said. He started up the bike, "Hold on tight now."

Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's stomach and held him tight. A tight death grip. Stronger than an anaconda's embrace. She nodded her head against his back, "Yes, please go slow."

Link smiled, "Okay Zellie."


End file.
